


I Can't Help it. Sciles.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Originally Posted on Wattpad, liams the best, scotty has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was originally posted on my Wattpad~SterekgmartinskiStiles has a panic attack, and Scott, not knowing what to do. Kisses him. Kisses his best friend. Stiles panic attack goes away, but sure enough they develop feeling for each other, and to only make it worse, they are ignoring each other the whole time. But how will Stiles find out that Scott has loved him for 3 years?





	I Can't Help it. Sciles.

Scott~

You know what sucks, loving your best friend even though you know that he loves your other best friend. Yes, I am madly in love with Stiles. But the thing is, I've loved him for 3 years and all he does is love Lydia. I mean, I thought he's gotten over it by now, but when Stiles and Lydia went to Eichen House to learn more about the Dread Doctors, he told me how he wouldn't let Lydia go alone, and that's when I knew that Stiles loves Lydia and will always love Lydia. 

I should be happy for her, she finally has someone who loves her, and she's my best friend, but I just wish he loves me. I've loved him since Allison died. Just because he was there for me the whole time after her death. But all I've ever done was want to kiss him. 

I know he doesn't like me back because of how he smells. His arousal is nothing like love when he's alone with me. Liam is the only one who knows, I trust him and he's my beta. "Shit, Stiles?! Stiles, what's wrong?" I hear his heavy breathing which stops my thinking and I immediately know that he's having a panic attack.

"S-Scotty, I-I think I'm having a p-panic a-attack." He tells me as his breathing is getting worse. I hate it when he calls me 'Scotty' because it turns me on so much. 

"Hey, hey, Stiles, breath, ok? Just breath. Shh, shh, Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." I tell him trying to calm him down. At the last resort I do what Lydia did to him when he had a panic attack. I kissed him. He doesn't kiss back right away, but his heart his beating quickly. He finally kisses back. I feel things, goosebumps, fireworks, everything. 

Stiles breaks the kiss, and the next thing I know is he's getting up repeating 'I can't' over and over again, until he's finally out of my room. I don't know how he got a panic attack. We were just sitting in my room. I was reading my book, and he was on my computer. 

I just wish he would realize that I'm madly in love with him. 

Tuesday~   
Stiles~

It's been 3 days since Scott kissed me and we've been completely ignoring each other. I always catch him looking at me, but he quickly looks away once he notices I see him. I mean, it kills me so much that we're ignoring each other over a stupid kiss. I mean it didn't mean anything. Right? The bell rings and I quickly run out of the room to find Liam. 

"LIAM! Oh god, there you are. I need to talk to you about Scott." I tell him catching my breath. 

"And why would I know anything?" 

"Because he tells you everything he doesn't tell me, dumbass. Now, does Scott have a crush on me?" I ask him and his eyes go wide. "What do you know Liam. I want to know because he- he kissed me." 

"Well, he doesn't have a crush on you. He's in love with you, Stiles. And it kills him because you don't feel the same way." He tells me truthfully. 

"Thanks Liam. I gotta go. I'll text you later?" 

"Yea, yea, whatever. Just go fix you and Scott! 

Luckily it's the end of the day, and I see that Scott's bike is already gone. Perfect. I'll go to his house. In all honesty, I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll do something. And Scott will talk to me again. 

I drive to his house and see his bike here, nothing more. Ok, so we can have a nice private chat. Alone. I still have my key, so I open the door and quietly walk up to his room. Even if he can hear me and doesn't want to see me, I know that he won't go away, cause we both know that we have to talk. If we even talk at all. 

I softly knock on his closed door. He opens it, and once I see him, I see his swollen eyes, and red face from crying. Before he can say anything, I smash his lips onto mine, bringing his body close right away. Without breaking the kiss, We back up and I lay him down on his bed. I take his shirt off and begin giving him kisses down his neck to his collarbone. He moans softly, which is a total turn on. 

After a couple of sucks and moans, I find his sweet spot. I grind my hips on his, still on top. "S-Stiles." He tries to get out words, but knows he can't while I'm still hitting his sweet spot.

"Shh- Baby don't talk." I demand him as I take my shirt off. His hands roam my back as he gently flips me over. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull on his hair causing him to moan. He brings his lips to mine once again, and a starts to rock our hips together, knowing that we can feel each others erections.

I flip us over once again so I'm on top. As I was about to do something more until I hear Melissa scream and tell us to close the door next time. I get off of Scott and lay down next to him on his bad, grabbing his hand and interlocking our fingers. Melissa comes back up covering her eyes and telling us she has a nice shift at the hospital. Oh, and she didn't forget to tell us to use protection. 

"Why'd you do that, Stiles? You don't even like me." He asks me reaching for his shirt. I stop him and give him another kiss on the lips. 

"If I didn't like you, then why did I come all the way from school and not stop to get curly fries like I do every Tuesday?" I ask him. Yes, I have finally come to terms that I am in love with my best friend. "But you're right Scott, I don't like you." I tell him as his face drops. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He tells me. "My mom just left." 

"Good." I smile at him and climb on top of him giving him kisses as I unbuckle his pants. The rest well, you can say that's history. 


End file.
